1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated multisensor, in particular for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
The technical field of the invention relates to the simultaneous measurement of different measured quantities such as temperature, frequency, pressure, and magnetic field in the area of automotive or environmental measurement technology or the like. Such measurements are performed, for example, in a fuel injector of an engine of a motor vehicle in order to control the injector. A variety of sensors exist for individually measuring each of the parameters and are generally known to those skilled in the art. To simultaneously measure pressure, frequency, and magnetic field, the technique of providing separate sensors for each one of these parameters is known. The circuit boards provided for the variety of different sensors are each wired to an analysis device or control device, for example a microcontroller, for analysis of the measurement results. The variety of circuit boards to be provided and their wiring to the microcontroller, however, require a large amount of space, which is present only in limited amounts in a fuel injector of an internal combustion engine, for example.
A further problem is that the individual measurements affect one another in a close arrangement of the individual sensors, such as exists in a fuel injector or in many other measurement applications, so that the measurement results are undesirably distorted as a result. For example, an optimized measurement of pressure significantly decreases the accuracy of a magnetic field sensor used for magnetic field measurement.